Tróger kanapé
by Tonhalszendvics
Summary: Ez csak úgy lett. Mint Erzsi vizes szoknyája, ami miatt megint Gilberttől kell ruhát tarhálnia. Érdekesség, hogy Rodnál vannak Bécsben. További érdekesség, hogy néha Roddy-nak is megy a trógerkedés... APH-trió threesome.


Erzsébet ilyenkor tudta elküldeni Alfredet a hülye filmjeivel együtt a fenébe. Éppen összefut azzal a két maflával – mármint Gilberttel és Rodericchel – Bécs utcáin, integet nekik és megindul feléjük, tökre örül, hogy a változatosság kedvéért csinosban van és _végre_ annak a kettőnek van lehetősége észrevenni, hogy igen, néha kifesti magát, és tud úgy is kinézni, mint egy nő. Az erős szél Alfred filmjeiben ilyenkor hátracsapja a nő hosszú haját, megfodrozza a szoknyáját és egyáltalán. Nem fújja bele a szemébe és a szájába, hogy amikor megáll, és megpróbálja kiszedni, akkor még jobban összegubancolja és beleakassza a cipzárjába. Nagyon elegáns volt, egyik kezével a szoknyáját szorította le, a másikkal a haját tartotta. Igyekezett minél kevésbé vinnyogósan megkérni a fiúkat, hogy segítsenek már neki. Gilbó addig hétrét görnyedve röhögött, Rod meg csak állt, mint a faszent.

Szóval menjen Alfred a fenébe. Különösen azért, mert mintegy zárásképp egy autó a tegnapi eső maradékát egy varázslatos mozdulattal áthelyezte a szoknyájára.

.

Ültek Rodnál a kanapén, néztek az isten tudja, milyen felbontású, fullextrás tévéjén valami osztrák művészfilmet és Erzsi a változatosság kedvéért megint elkent sminkben, gyűrött ruhában volt – Gilberttől kapta kölcsön. Ruhát mindig Gilberttől kap, akkor is, amikor vannak a környezetükben a porosznál kisebb egyének is, akiknek a ruhája nem huszonegy számmal nagyobb, mint kellene. Sacher tortát majszoltak, amit Rod dobott össze fél perccel ezelőtt. Ő meg mivel járul hozzá a jeles alkalomhoz? Azzal, hogy megint tróger. Francba.

Nem tudja, hogy ez a kettő miért szokott néha együtt lógni. Rühellik egymást, tök nyilvánvaló. Plusz tudja, hogy Gilbót marhára idegesíti Rod tájékozóképességének teljes hiánya. Rodot az idegesíti, hogy amikor eltéved és felhívja Ludit, hogy segítsen neki hazatalálni, akkor mindig Gilbertet küldi felmentőseregnek.

Szoronganak az egyébként kétszemélyes kanapén hárman. Erzsi Gilbó használt edzőcuccán halványan érzi a dezodor alatt a szúrós-édes-izgatóan maszkulin izzadtságszagot, ahogy az arcába húzza fölsőt. Gilbert farmerban és pólóban, „félvalagnyi területen", ami miatt panaszkodik. Rod szerint azért, mert nincs elég helye az egójának. Gilbó erre odaszúr neki, hogy akkor pucoljon odébb egy másik fotelre, a jól öltözött arisztokratáknak nincs fenntartott párna a tróger-kanapén.

Lizi ezen nevet. Rod megsértődik és kimegy. Viszi magával a tortát is. Lizi emiatt összeveszik Gilberttel, aztán kétfelé dőlnek a röhögéstől, mikor Rod visszajön, és bemutatja, hogy neki is van otthoni szerelése: mackónadrág, a színe és az anyaga, meg a szita-állapotú térde alapján még a kilencvenes évek elejéről, meg egy ócska, „Turisták utánam!" póló. Gilbert azt kérdezi, hány turistát csalt maga után ezzel a fölsővel a biztos halálba. Rod sértetten közli, hogy Bécsben azért még ő is kiigazodik. Azt azért beismeri, hogy tízből csak nyolcszor. És csak a sarki bolt meg a háza között.

De a tortát visszahozta. Erzsi már a harmadik szeletet gyömöszöli befelé, mire rájön, mi olyan fura az osztrákon: nincs rajta szemüveg. Utoljára akkor látta szemüveg nélkül, amikor még az első világháborúban az éjszaka közepén Gilbert bemászott hozzá ráhozta a frászt, ő meg sikított, erre Rod átrohant a szomszéd szobából pizsamában megnézni, hogy mi a baj. Azért annyi lélekjelenléte még volt, hogy a mordályát nem hagyta ott. Oda is pörkölt Gilbertnek, amit azóta is felemlegetnek, hogy milyen kontextusban, az a helyzettől függ.

.

Már vége a művészfilmnek. Rod üvöltözik Gilbóval, Erzsi meg nevet. A következő film témája a kérdés, de csak nem jutnak dűlőre. Végül Erzsi kapcsol egy random csatornát, amin a Cobra 11 324. részét ismétlik éppen. Ez leköti a fiúkat. Abban a részben éppen egy szénával megpakolt lovaskocsi robban fel. Rod szenyázza miatta Gilbót.

Erzsi nem veszi észre, mikor vetette át Gilbert a háta mögött a karját. Csak akkor tűnik fel neki, mikor éppen a másik irányba dőlne. Ezzel együtt az is feltűnik neki, hogy Gilbó a hüvelykujjával már egy ideje simogatja a vállát. Már majdnem rákérdez, mikor Rod a vita hevében mintegy véletlenül az ő lábára teszi vissza a kezét a sajátja helyett, és ott is felejti. Meg egyébként is túl közel ül hozzá.

Elsőre nem tudja hova tenni a dolgot, de aztán szarik bele, meg egyébként is, sokkal jobb a német és osztrák filmművészeti alkotásokat szidni ahelyett, hogy két volt pasija dolgain tűnődik. A vita heves, pattognak a szúrások, élesek a kacagások. Remekül szórakoznak.

A fiúk közben egyre jobban túllicitálják egymást: amint az egyikük keze feljebb merészkedik Erzsi lábán taperolás közben, a másik sem maradhat el mögötte. Erzsit nem zavarja, nem egy szégyellős típus. Meg ismeri mindkettejüket, közelebbről és távolabbról is, tudja, hogy egy határnál nem mennek messzebb, Rod az arisztokratizmusa, Gilbert meg a bigott keresztény neveltetése miatt.

.

Éjszaka, kettejük közt fekve elismerte, hogy ő is tévedhet.


End file.
